


Present Tense

by alltoseek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cliche, Gen, Meme, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: A revelation.





	Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the therapists](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+therapists).



Why  
do you still blame  
Me?

You don't live here anymore.

No Love,  
\--The Past


End file.
